Gabriella's Stolen Innocences
by SouthernGirl45
Summary: Gabriella has just experienced a life changing event that is causing her to make a decision. That decision is whether to live her family and her loving friends behind in Albuquerque, New Mexico or have to face the person that changed her life forever.


~Gabriella's Stolen Innocence~

Plot/Trailer:

Freshman year is something that everyone dreads because they are entering into a new environment with new people, a new school and new teachers. But for Gabriella Montez and her best friends that was certainly not the case, she and her friends were genuinely excited about their freshmen year of high school and the high school that Gabriella and her friends Troy –who is not only Gabriella's best friend, he is also Gabriella's Boyfriend-, Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Ryan would be attending was the esteemed East High School. However, that was going to change at the beginning of the year party which was being hosted by Gabriella's friend Jason and his older brother Aaron- who is a junior at East high school. Well at this party Gabriella's life changed forever and the event that caused all of this change was that Troy's worst enemy sense elementary school and newly named junior varsity football captain named Chase Riley raped Gabriella at the party causing her to leave her family and her friends in the place that she and her mother had called home sense Gabriella was three years old and home was Albuquerque, New Mexico or she could go and live with her father and his fiancé and her half-sisters Miranda, Abigail, Noelle, Erica in Georgia.

People to know in the Story:

**Main Characters: **

Gabriella

Troy

Chad

Zeke

Jason

Ryan

Sharpay

Taylor

Chase

*Miranda- (Miranda looks like me, she has brown eyes that make you think that you are swimming in a pool of chocolate and long wavy brown hair that flows on like a ocean that wont stop for miles) Miranda is class president while Gabi is vice-president, she along with Gabriella are editors of the yearbook also Miranda and Gabriella are the Co-Captains of the Varsity Cheerleading team, and editors of the School News paper which is called the MUSTANG REVIEW!!!. Miranda wishes to attend university with her boyfriend Jake Cooper and plans to study History or political science also Miranda is a senior at Rivercreek.

*Abigail-(She has long dishwater blond hair and green eyes that make you look as if you are looking into a see of emeralds, also she is petite) she is a co-captain of the Varsity Tennis along with her twin sister Noelle but Abigail is more of a geek( in the nice sense of the term) she likes to read a book and play the piano with her father's fiancé, also she likes to design clothing for the annual fashion that takes place every year at Rivercreek high school, She and her sister are sophomores at Rivercreek and have good grades and hope to get a scholarship to any college.

*Noelle- (She has long dishwater blond hair and green eyes that make you look as if you are looking into a see of emeralds, also she is petite) she is a co-captain of the Varsity Tennis along with her twin sister Abigail and she is a member of the Varsity Basketball team at her school. She and her sister are sophomores at Rivercreek and have good grades and hope to get a scholarship to any college.

*Erica- the Captain of the Soccer team and the president of FBLA club and in the advanced women's chorus, also Erica loves to race, she races drag racers every weekend also she is very studious in her school assignments because she wants to go on to be a lawyer someday, Erica is a freshmen at Rivercreek.

*Jake-(he looks like Scott Porter from the movie prom night but much younger), Jake is Miranda Boyfriend, is Basketball Captain at Rivercreek High School and a member of the baseball team as well and he is also a member of the NHS at their school, he also loves to be around his family and friends and spend as much time with Miranda as he can. He wants to attend the University of Georgia with a full athletic scholarship and wants to study Economics.

*Patrick- (Noelle's boyfriend, Abigail's guy friend/football player)

*Darcy- (Miranda and Gabi's best friend / cheerleader)

*These Characters are going to come appear in later chapters

Authors Note: There are some minor characters that will appear through the story so when they appear I'll let you readers know when that time comes.


End file.
